Alexander Nightstar
History Early Life Alexander was cloned after the DNA of the notorious Red Arrow. Alexander, in many ways, excelled even more than Red Arrow ever did. He was raised by Genomes, which made him wary of other humans. But eventually he would learn not to trust the Genomes. Genome Escape This was evident when all the Genomes in Alex’s hive fled, wary that the humans finally found what they were doing. They totally forgot about Alex, all except one tiny youngling, born the same day he came out of the Cloning Tube. The Genomes were right, for Social Services came to the hive and apprehended Alex. Foster Home Life Alex went from one foster home to the next. He kept Adam a secret, knowing they would take him too, just like he had. Alex learned to live a solitary life. He became a fine young man, learning Archery as a hobby. But one night, during the middle of the night, Alex took Adam, and fled their Foster Home. Alex took one look back, before shooting a grappling hook and shooting away. Life as a Criminal After he escaped, Alex didn’t know what to do. He knew by now the Social Services would be onto him. So he and Adam would live in back alleys, rooftops, and anywhere they could hide. Most times during the day, Alex and Adam would disguise themselves as just a young boy and his dog, still staying to the side of the street, being wary of police forces everywhere. And that is when it started; he started to rob banks, rob stores, he had to do anything to make it by. Life in Happy Harbor And strangely enough that is how Alex came upon Happy Harbor. Someone had told him about the place, but forgot to include there were superheroes lurking around, searching for every villain they can find. And that’s exactly how Alex met Jason Stone. Jason caught him in a robbery one night. And, to their surprise, they both recognized each other from the last Foster Home Alex was at. Jason saw Alex escape, and knew he would not make it. Decision Jason gave Alex an ultimatum. Either come with him, and use his powers for good, or Jason would apprehend him and take him to jail, where the police would put him back into another Foster Home. And that’s where Alex’s life started to turn around. But one night, Adam passed away, and that is when Alex started making hard choices. He realized he was doing wrong, and he would spend most of his days sitting on rooftops, looking down at the city, lost in thought. He finally made the decision to join Jason, and started off to Mount Justice. Personality Even though Alexander is a good Archer, he isn’t that good making friends. Since Adam died, Alex has been more kept to himself, either listening to music, watching TV, or training/exercising. He doesn’t make many friends, but when you can get through the wall of emotions, you get to know him. Relationships Jason Stone – Friend Category:Hero Category:Sixteen Category:Male Category:Young Justice Category:Archery Category:Characters